Furious Angelssomewhat edited version
by kakasaku hatake
Summary: Elena Teller comes home to Charming after 7 years of college and a shitty ex-boyfriend. She can now live out her dream career. She catches a certain Killer's eye. Will she feel the desire he feels and accept it's ok to want? If not will Killer take no for an answer,or just take her? Warning: Story contains violence, language, and Lemons of course
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 Wants

First thing I would like to say is that I sadly do not own sons of anarchy. That honor goes to Kurt Sutter. If I did I would be trying to get to know David Labrava better, but oh well. This is my first fanfic, so sorry if my Lemon scenes, action, and drama scenes suck. I'm open to comments and suggestions to help me make this a better story for the readers, in the words of Kurt Sutter, "I'm just doing this for an audience" and I also feel that Happy is fucking awesome and deserves an old lady. Warning: This story will contain mature language, lemony scenes and other heavy content down the road so if you don't like that kind of content please do not read my story and then give me a nasty review. If you don't like it, that's fine. Those who actually might like my story, your advice will be much appreciated and heeded. Well, wish me luck!

(Happy's pov):

_My head… it fucking hurts. _As I thought that I felt someone stir next to me. Shit, now I remember last night: _It was just a normal Friday night which consisted of fighting, smoking, drinking, and of course fucking. After I finished fighting Tigg, I needed fuel and it was nothing a nice grilled steak and bottle of jack couldn't fix. Damn, I really need to go see my mom. She's getting worse and that hospice is kicking my ass. Wait-why am I stressing? It'll work out, it always does. Maybe I just need to kill someone. I devoured my steak and was already half-way through the jack. A hand clamped on my shoulder. "Hey there, killer. You been okay lately?" I turned to see that it was Clay, Samcro's prez. "Yeah just chillin and killin." "You look tense Hap. I know the cure for that. Hey Dixie come here for me!" As he called, I saw some chick come in his direction. Just another croweater, great. I enjoy the company of one of the club whores, but it is starting to feel like all pussy feels the same. I took one look at Dixie and I was right; nothing new. She had deep brown hair with blue streaks in it, face caked with make-up. I didn't feel the slightest bit enticed with this bitch, like I said she's just the same. She took care of us and we took care of her, but hey pussy is pussy and you don't refuse it. I had already gone 3 weeks without fucking, so maybe she would help me relax. When Clay spoke it broke me out of my trail of rambling," Dixie, hap needs your Friday night special. Take care of him for me." "Luv to. C'mon killah, let me take care of you baby" Dixie said as she licked her lips as her hand ran slowly down her chest. I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the back hall leading to the dorms. When we got to my room, I ripped the very few and skanky clothes she had on and tossed her on my bed. I turned to my drawers, opened the top drawer, and pulled out a condom. I always wrapped up when it came to fucking. The last thing I need was for some chick to get knocked up, and give a kid the responsibility of having me as a daddy. Though my mom sadly disagreed. She always says how she can see right into my soul underneath my tough killing, outer core. She says that I have so much to give, that I deserve to be loved, that I can love and that I would never become like my jackass father. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I noticed how hard I was and quickly discovered why. Dixie was now on her knees giving me a hand job. She wasn't that bad seeing how quick she was able to make me hard. Her hands pumped my length for a couple more minutes, and then she started to run her tongue along the length. Her tongue felt so slick and warm, but her mouth was even better._

_ After what seemed like 5 minutes, my hands were roughly in her hair as her mouth pumped away. She at first had a hard time deep throating me, what can I say? I'm a very big man. I felt my head rush and my body was on fire as I reached my climax. I let out rough grunts as I aggressively thrusted in her mouth. Then, my eyes shut really tight as I came and let out a violent growl. I looked down and saw Dixie smiling, trying to swallow the evidence of my release in her mouth. She looked like she couldn't handle it all. "Swallow it all, girl" I said my chest heaving, trying to catch my breath. She finally swallowed it all. She got back on the bed. I was hard again. I put the condom on and got her on her hands and knees with her ass up in the air. I always fucked croweaters this way. It was my way of letting them know I was not committing to them and that they would be wise not to like me. Since Dixie took care of me, I figured I'd take care of her and not send her off unhappy. I' m an asshole but not a complete pompous pig of an asshole. Besides why do you think they call me Happy? It's not just an ironic name. When any girl comes my way, we both walk away Happy. I slowly entered Dixie from behind, and I took the night from there._

Now as I woke, I saw Dixie gather her clothes and get dressed, but I stopped her. "You can use my shower before you leave, you know." She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Killah, you wanna join me?" she asked. "Nope. Just leave right after you're done. Besides I'll be gone by then." She smiled then went to my bathroom and shut the door. As I got dressed, I heard a knock on my door. "What", I barked. "Get dressed and meet me next to the truck. My mom needs us to pick up some supplies for a welcome home party. My baby sister is coming home ." It was Jax. Shit, I forgot he had a sister. I barely even saw her before she left; I wonder if she's any different than what I was told. I hope she's not bitchy like those skimpy cumrags we call sweetbutts or croweaters. "Alright, I'm comin."

(Elena's Pov):

I've been packing my things since 3:00am now its 7:30am and I just finished. I'm Elena Teller, daughter of Clay Morrow and Gemma Teller. Sadly though, I've been away from home for 7 years. I finally graduated college with an associate's degree in art and an apprenticeship. I'm a tattoo artist, who's hometown is Charming. I've been here at UCLA for those past 7 years and now I get to go home to see my family. Another bonus is that I got a sweet-ass deal on a place to own to set up my tattoo parlor. I called my mom yesterday to tell her everything

"_Teller-Morrow what can I do for you?" Gemma picked up the phone._

"_Momma?"_

"_Shit, Laney baby is that you?"_

"_Yeah momma. I miss you so much. I wanna come home."_

"_You need to get your ass down here, 7 years and not one visit! You have a huge shitstorm to clear up!"_

"_I know ma, things have just been so stressful, I'm just glad I'm finished with school. Now to get my ass home."_

"_Damn straight you little shit." How I love my mom_

"_You relax ma, I'm on my way now. Just got in the car"_

"_You bet your skinny red-headed ass you are! No letters, no visits, just brief texts and phone calls every once in a while!"_

"_Ha! Love you too Momma" I chuckled._

"_Bitch" she laughed out_

"_So… are you still with that shithead cumbucket?" I knew she was talking about Jason, my ex-boyfriend. I still remember all things he did-how he broke my heart. He was my first love, what felt like my only love. Since I left him, I haven't dated anyone since then. _

"_No momma, I left him a long time ago" I answered._

"_Well, it wasn't meant to be-"sigh "dickhead wasn't even a man worth your time. He didn't deserve you baby." I heard a mixture of joy and relief in my mom's voice as she said that. I know she hated Jason's fucking guts. "Momma, I know you never liked him-" "Baby he never deserved you, and he was damn lucky to have you. You need to get over that rat bastard, don't say you are cuz I can hear it in your voice. He is the trash not you so you've got nothing to worry about getting right with, but what you do need to do is get down here to be with your family. The boys miss you. Samcro needs you, you're a Teller you just gotta tap into it baby. You're gonna be ok."_

"_I know that momma, and I miss the boys too how are they? Is my Brother, Jax still with Wendy?" _

"_We'll talk about that once you're home, where you belong. So I'm gonna hang up, and let your ass get in that damn truck before I tear it to shreds." That's Gemma Teller for you. "But mom how can you kick my ass if it's all the way over here and you're over there in charming; we both also know that I'm faster than you, so you gotta catch me first" ha-ha, I laughed mentally._

"_Smartass" She scoffed._

(Present)

I'm finally in charming, and I gotta say, nothing major has changed. Aah, home sweet home. Looking back at the conversation between Mom and me, it brought back memories of how much I don't like Wendy. I really hope to god that Tara has come back to charming, and she and Jax are back together. No matter how things went down between the two, I still liked Tara; we had been best friends. I was mad at her at first when she left Jax and broke his heart, but I will always like her a hell of a lot more then that stupid crank shooting bitch that calls herself an old lady. I finally made it to Teller-Morrow. I noticed everything-Oh god I'm home! My eyes started to water as I looked at the Samcro clubhouse. I never realized how much I needed my family. I really wish I had come and visited them sooner, I need them so much. I felt my tears fall down my face, and my heart rise from my chest. I took deep breaths and wiped my face; I'm Jax's sister, I'm a Teller. I'm a tough bitch and nothing will change that. As I got rid of the evidence I had cried, I didn't fail to hear the roaring of a bunch of Harleys. I got out my car and started heading towards the line of motorcycles; I needed my boys, momma would have to wait. When I reached my destination, I just stood there. My feet were glued to the concrete, and I looked really red as I stared at my brother and Clay. "Holy shit Laney is that you baby?" My brother gasped out with his eyes watering. "I'm home", I rasped out. Within a second, Jax had grabbed me, spun me in a circle, and held me so tight. "I've missed you so much. Please tell me you're not leaving again" he said breathing heavily. I used my hands to cradle his head while we held each other in a tight embrace. "I'm not going anywhere Jackie-boy. I'm here honey-I'm home Jax" I practically sobbed out. I felt him breath heavily and let out his relief. We forgot that the rest of the club was there in the parking lot. "Eye, Jackie-boy, bring 'er ova here. We want ta se' er too, ya Jack-ass." That was my long lost best friend Chibs. Along with that were cries of agreement. He let me go and I walked over to Clay. "Babygirl" Clay said as he and I shared our embrace. "Hey daddy" I said with a smile. We talked about me staying in Charming and where I would be staying. Short story short I would proudly be staying in a dorm at the clubhouse. "Hey there doll, you and I have some drinking to catching up on." Tigg, one of my best uncles. "I don't know Tiggy, I think it would go from drinking with you to watching a homemade uncle Tig porno with a ghetto lookin' skank" I said in reply. "Yeah you're probably right, baby. But I wouldn't do that tonight; you just got back." We all laughed as the embraces and welcome backs were exchanged between the rest of the club and I until I stopped at one man. Shit… no way. Is this Happy? We just looked at each other. I had to buck up some kind of courage to say something. I needed to prove I wasn't scared of him… nor incredibly attracted to him. I was Gemma Teller's little girl, and no asshole scared me. "Hello Happy'' I said quietly yet firm and confident. "Hi Elena, welcome home'' he rasped out. He still looks the same: tan and smooth looking skin, tattoos along his beautiful, manly arms and those eyes- those dark… sexy eyes. Every time you look into them you're in some trance, and you feel a warm pool in between your legs- wait, am I actually attracted to Happy Lohman, the Tacoma Killer? No I'm just horny, it's been awhile since I've been taken care of. Of course its natural any guy would make me feel like a kitten in heat. Well I'm going to have to take care of that soon. I need to get over my boy trouble shit. Not every guy will treat me like Jason did. But just because I'm back on market, doesn't mean I'm desperate to take the position of a sweetbutt. Luckily as I was thinking of all this, the little group was having its own conversation while we were still in the lot. I felt a hand on my shoulder to catch my attention. I turned and saw it was Juice. He still looked the same, with his innocent and magical smile that could brighten up anyone's day with such comfort, and that perfectly shaved Mohawk, and tribal lightning bolt tattoos that followed the sides of said Mohawk. "Hey Juice there's a face I will never get tired of seeing" I said with glee. "Laney, I've missed you so much babe." We met each other with a tight hug, our faces full of smiles like the goofs we are. "No offense but why is Happy here? I thought he is a part of the Tacoma charter" I asked confused, yet interested. "Oh, he's here to help us with our little gun shitstorm" Juice replied with a little goofy grin. "And why Miss Laney, are you back?-no offense." Juicy-boy always knew the good questions to ask that wouldn't bother or piss me off. Juice and I have always been and always will be best friends. "Well I finished school and have got a place to stay and as of now I've got the building to start my tattoo parlor." The look on his face was that of a puppy who had just found a miracle. "So that means you're staying here? No more long trips?" "You got it Juicy-boy." Next thing I knew, everyone came at me and I was trapped into a huge family hug. AHH- I was being crushed, but in a good way. Then I heard my dad speak. "Good, 'cause you sure as shit aren't' going anywhere else." "You fuckin' bettah believe it" Chibs followed along.

**(Happy pov)**

While she got the welcome home she deserved in the lot and garage, Elena spouted some shit about setting up at her new tattoo place, then get comfortable in one of the vacant dorms. I expected for her to bitch and moan about sleeping in a dorm at the clubhouse, right across from my dorm-but no, she didn't. Even when her mom kept telling her-no assuring her that she was always welcome to stay with clay and her, she just went with the flow. She didn't exactly look like Gemma, though. She had different hair, tight body, and a perfect ass. She was white and her tits were a perfect size; not small, but not too large in a natural way. She was definitely fuckable- shit way too hot. She is no shit, fuckin' sexy no questions asked. I couldn't help but think this while we stood in the lot. When she got settled into her dorm, I followed my brothers to church to discuss what we were gonna do to the wetbacks to get retaliation and guns.

"So can Tacoma help?" Clay asked in my direction. I told him how all we had was glocks, but anything else we couldn't help, along with other areas.

"Treasury?" Clay questioned. We all turned to Bobby, as he brought up the financial status. "- Bar is stocked, everything's covered. Tig's the only one who still owes me." Tig was smiling while waving his hand. "I'll give it to you next week" he replied with promise. Ha-ha, fuckin Tiggy. "Guess those little Thai-boys are getting pretty expensive" I had fun rasping out. Everyone laughed at that shit. Tig giggle at that and said" Why don't I slit your eyes and have you suck my dick?" Again with the oohs as we all giggled. I brought my hands up waving him to me mouthing for him to bring it on. Clay stopped us and got us back on business. We finally finished are business, and I was ready to help my club fuck those wetbacks up.

"Hey Hap?" Clay called for me. I was heading for the doors but stopped the second I heard his voice. I looked at him and replied, "Did you need me to do something?" "Yeah, I've got a job I personally would trust only you to do. I'll tell you about it later, but I will say this: you'll want to add a smiley face to your scorecard, and you should get the ink from Elena she'll give you a discount along with her skills if you want to add more art to your skin my man." I thought about it for a sec before answering, "Would she actually give me a discount? I can't even get inked without a heavy price these days. My ma's in real bad shape and I just want to save as much money as possible for her meds and shit."

"Brother, I will personally see to it that my 'laney inks you for free. And she already knows what those happy faces are for, and will keep her mouth shut so you don't have to worry about her rattin'. My babygirl's good to her family, she's loyal aint' no doubt about it" he finished off assuring me. I gave him a nod in agreement, and we clasped each other's shoulders in a hug before leavin'. This week is getting better and better.

An: So how did I do for my edited chapter? Any suggestions? Am I going too fast too slow? I'll try to get the second chapter out by the end of this week


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

**A/n: Sorry to those who've already read my first 3 chapters already. I'm editing this story and trying to make this story somewhat better since I had some viewers bitchin' that my story sucked or wasn't good enough. Normally I don't give a shit what others think, but even I had to admit I made a couple mistakes so I figured What the fuck?**

Elena POV

Finally, all my essential goods are settled into the dorm. Now to relax and perhaps get a nap, I thought. Suddenly I a knock on the door declared I wouldn't be sleeping. Motherfucker. I opened the door and who did I find? Momma. "Get your skinny ass out here bitch" Gemma practically shouted out.

"Where's the fire ma?" I answered back. "Come on I'm making a dinner party tomorrow, you're gonna help plan and set up ahead." Just to help with dinner uh-uh, I doubt that. Why do I have a feeling that she is gonna want to talk about something I don't like? Why can't she be on Jax's ass instead of mine-I just got back. Ooh! Speaking of which, she didn't answer my question-well I'll just bring it up.

"You never told me what was up with Jax, and I haven't had the time to get anything out of him. So has he come to his senses, left the Junkie whore, and gotten Tar-tar back?" I asked as Gemma looked a little displeased with how to answer.

Like I said, I _love _Tara a hell of a lot more than I tolerate Wendy. When Jax and she was an item, Tara and I were inseparable. We were sisters. Even though she broke Jax's heart by leaving, I didn't hate her; I was angrier with her in the fact that she didn't talk to us and try to make things work. I will always love Tara more Wendy. I haven't been a complete gash to her- I've tried to make things work, it's just that she tends be selfish. When we all learned about her _problem, _she started acting stupid and greedy. She would break into my apartment while she was high on crank (her drug of choice); start rummaging through my fridge and cabinets having no problems with making a mess in my kitchen. You could see where she through food and dishes on the floor. She'd go into my living room tearing it all apart as if she was looking for something. She also managed to find my wallet and steal as much cash as she could. Wendy even _forgot _her shit and almost put me in jail. I would come in the room and ask her what in the blazing blues she was doing, and every time she would give me somewhat the same answer; I'm sorry but I need money, I need it. _Probably for her crank_, I thought.

Looking back at my mom, she still had that irritated look on her face. I finally snapped out of my thoughts and was ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

"Jax divorced her not long ago." She actually was telling me good news, but with a weird face.

"That's great-"I began but she stopped me.

"But, there's more." She warned. I flashed her look that said exactly what I was thinking: _What is it? Just spit it out already. _

"She and Jax did get divorced, but she still lives in his house and is pregnant with his child."

"So he's letting her stay with him in his house? Please tell me this is only for the sake of the baby" I said with great concern. Did the bitch really think she could leave Jax, but still use him for shelter? Wait a child? Jax is going to be a father?

"Well that's why Jax has been staying at the clubhouse. She didn't want him in there while she was pregnant and just divorced" she answered.

"WHAT… That bitch literally said that? **She's fucking with Jax, and actually has the balls to use him like that? Who does she think she's bullshittin' She only said that shit so she could freely shoot crank without him there to stop her. She probably doesn't give a fuck about that baby, ma!" **I seethed out. I never yelled at my mom no matter how angry I got. "I know babydoll, but we need that baby healthy. Besides she's been pretty serious about this baby. I don't think she's gonna shoot crank with her flesh and blood growing in her belly." Even ma's words couldn't calm me, but I'd better tread lightly. I will say this: if the bitch fucks up even once, I'll just wait until the baby's born and then beat the fucking shit out of the bitch. With that being said we drove off to the clubhouse and started making breakfast and plans.

**(Happy pov)**

"So Happy do you think you can do it before tomorrow morning?" Clay asked me.

"Oh yes I will" I growled out. Looks like I'm getting a new smiley face this week.

Clay had a little wetback situation he needed me to take care of with discretion, but at least I could do whatever I wanted to him because it would send a message to these Mayan pricks; back the fuck off our guns. My thoughts of torture plans were stopped with Clay's voice.

"Oh, Gemma's having a dinner party- kind of an actual celebration of our daughter comin home for good. You're wanted there."

"Do I gotta bring anything?" I asked.

"Only your happy ass" he answeredsarcastically.

"Alright, my ass is already there" I confirmed.

After our discussion, I got all the tools I was going to need to torture the shithead, Clay really needs me to do a good job, to put the fear of God into Alvarez and who was I to deny my Prez. Now to get the very unlucky wetback.

**3 hours later (still Happy Pov, & sorry if my Spanish is shitty)**

"AAAAA¡ STOP! Por favor! ¡No sé!" Poor fucker. I'd just finished cutting off a hand with a bone saw. As it fell on the floor, I picked it up and shoved it in a bag. _See how they handle this shit. _

"Speak English you fucking Mayan prick" I growled.

"Don't know-Don't know! Please" he screamed out. As he finished, I picked up a bottle of Hydrofluoric acid and the look on his face oh-_loved it._ I had a shit eating grin on my face as I stripped his clothes and poured some of the acid in his eyes. _Can't see shit now can ya, little bitch. _I didn't fuck up his whole face and, but let's just say I don't think his _perra_s would ever kiss him if he ever had a chance of getting out. His eyes of course was burnt to hell showing the acid had started there, then trickled it_s_ way down the sides of his face going to his nose, and spread to his lips and neck. Man could he bleed; there were pools of blood, piss, and sweat everywhere. Next I got a scalpel and started to cut right at his abdomen, then pull the cut skin as if I was trying to tear it off. God I'm such a sick fuck. I know Tig can stomach this shit but others can't. Yeah, I'm a little sick in the head, but I'll fucking kill anybody I have to in order to protect my club, my family including my ma. I'll be damned if those shitheads are gonna charge all that fuckin money just for her meds, and then demand more fuckin cash for her to stay there; she's better off with me and my aunt Diana. Diana will help take care of her. I finally pulled out of my thoughts, and looked back at the Mayan

"Please! For the love of God-"he started, but I cut him off.

"Never believed in him, so you aren't gonna fuck with me there." I picked up a glock, cocked it and pulled the trigger as soon as I aimed for the bastard's knee twice. "AHHHH! PENDEJA! "

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE GUNS?"I shouted at him. Whether or not he told me, I'm still gonna kill him to send the message to Alvarez: Don't fuck with our club or I will fuck you up.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I asked again.

"WITH ALVAREZ!" he cried out.

"NO SHIT! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SENDING HIM A MESSAGE?" I rasped out. I wasn't going to get any more information, so let's just finish this up. I took a step back to look at my handiwork; usually I don't but this needs to _persuade _Alvarez to back his shit up and this brutal should do it. Looking at the wetback, I saw one of his eyes swollen shut, bruises all along his shoulders and legs, his foot broken, ears torn to shreds by my blade, and 4 cracked ribs from what I could remember, and 3 twisted and totally broken fingers on his only hand, a sawed off arm, burnt ass face, and a fucked up knee he would never even need. Yep this should work. I pulled a camera out of the duffel bag I brought and aimed it at him.

"_Pendeja, _look over here" I growled out and snapped a picture as he looked at me with horror in his eyes. This picture is for _before_. Picking up the glock I used earlier, I put 4 bullets right between his eyes. I took a snapshot that served as _after._ There, now to dispose of the body-wait leave the arm and head, those I'll send to Alvarez as proof I did fuck him up and I'll do worse to him if he keeps fucking with SAMCRO. I sawed the head off and disposed of the other evidence, wrote a little note. Fantastic just send this shit out and I'll be just in time for dinner.

**Next day,**

**Elena Pov:**

After all the planning I was beat, and needed a nap. I started heading down the hall to my dorm but actually got shoved by a skinny blonde bitch. "Honey shouldn't, you be cookin' or serving the boys? Jax likes his bacon extra crispy" the little bitch giggled out. Oh hell no. Bitch it's on.

"_Sweetie, _shouldn't you be sucking cock or wiping cum off your face? Cuz that's the only reason you're here skank. Oh and remember Jax doesn't like his bitches dumb and skimp" I dished back. She'd better walk away now or I'm gonna brake her face, skanky, cumrags of a face.

"And just who the hell are you, whore? Last time I checked Jax didn't have any gashes and considered my talents, not some insecure little pussy. Name's Ima and you'd be a smart bitch to remember it." As she finished that bit I was seeing red. I let her turn and walk two steps; but then I grabbed her by the hair.

"What the fu-"was all she could say before I used all my strength to bash this cunt's head into the wall. I pulled her back, then ran it into the wall again. Then, I pulled her head towards me, to where she was arching her back and gave her right 3 sick punches, then her left, following her nose; that was when I heard a nasty _crunch_. I let go and she dropped on the floor. _ I better drive this message straight home,_ I thought as I crouched down and backhanded her on each cheek. I finally noticed Juice, Jax, Chibs, Bobby, and Tig huddle in the hall all saying things like, "What the fuck di this bitch do?", "She's not making another cara-cara film for quite some time" "Stupid whore". Oh so they knew her; all the better.

"Now, you listen you little loose pussy of a whore! Name's Elena Teller, sister to Jax remember it bitch cuz the next time this will just look like a little cat fight compared to what I'll to that little face of yours. NEXT TIME, NO ONE WILL KNOW WHO THE FUCK YOU ARE AND YOU WILL NEVER MAKE ANOTHER FILM. YOU ARE JUST A CUMRAG-A SET OF REVOLVING LEGS- NOTHING ELSE! YOU SERVE MY BOYS AND THEN YOU GET THE FUCK OUTA HERE. DON'T LIKE IT THEN GET ANOTHER FUCKING JOB! YOU GOT THAT YOU SKANK?" And with that I spit in her face and walked away. I almost ran into Jax. Oh shit, he didn't look too happy

"What the fuck were you doing?" he growled out. "Taking care of your shit Jax. She needs to learn her place, and know that she will _**not **_speak to me that way. I don't know if she-"I was cut off by Jax. "Elena it's not your BUSINESS who I fuck, and you need to watch what the fuck you do, 'cause your shit in the future. And for your information she isn't a croweater, she's a fuckin' pornstar for Luanne! She's one of the big FUCKIN' stars that halls in most of the cash! So let me tell you something: **You will help Luanne with whatever the fuck she wants SINCE YOU DECIDED TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF IMA, AND YOU WILL APOLOGIZE TO BOTH OF THOSE GIRLS GOT IT?" **He spat out. I can't believe this; he's actually taking some whore's side over me? Really, he thinks I would do something to cause a shitstorm for the club? I guess he forgot I too grew up with the ways of the club. But fine fuck it; I don't need to fuck with this club when I've just got home to my family.

"**And **_**you **_**watch your fuckin mouth when you talk to my sister Ima. You're not an old lady but you're fucking lucky this is all she did considering you're affiliated with Luanne. Show respect to SAMCRO **_**and **_**its Family or I won't help your ass next time, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" **Jax barked at Ima. She nodded in response. I left Jax to fix my hand.

As I was walking down the hall, Chibs came to bandage my sore hand, and the door opened revealing who else? Happy. I got out of the crow eater's way as they got Ima out of the clubhouse and saw Happy take a mere glance at her. His dark, cold eyes then turned to me, and with that he just shrugged and went to the bar as Chibs finished fixing my hand.

"Mary Mother o' Christ lovie, she mussa done something ta piss ye off" Chibs whispered.

"She said shit she shouldn't have said. Bitch needed to no her place and the others better make an example of this" I hissed back to him.

"O don ya worry about that. And don't let what Jackie-boy said get to ya. You're still his wee sis and he loves ya" the Scotsman replied. As he finished, he handed me a bottle of Jack and walked away.

I turned and saw Happy passing me with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand, heading down the hall towards his room. "Crazy bitch", was all I heard him say.

"What did you say?" I snapped and got up to follow him. I was right behind him down the hall as he opened his door.

"Asshole I'm talkin to you- why you open your fuckin mouth, like you were bold enough to earlier" I growled out.

Before I knew it he grabbed my wrist, pulled me inside, and slammed his door shut.

_Shit_

**A/n: So what do you think is gonna happen? A steamy night together or a heated argument?**

**I've got all these ideas that I'm piecing 2gether. And remember Elena's ex, cuz he's coming into the story. Last thing: Should I keep this story strictly Happy and Elena POVS, just one of the two, or more POVS? Thanx hope u liked the chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

**(Elena Pov)**

Before I knew it he grabbed my wrist, pulled me inside, and slammed his door shut.

_Shit_. As Happy Slammed the door, he used his tight grip to yank me into the room. He pushed me up against a wall with a nice great _thud_. My Jack fell to the ground, and luckily didn't break. I wish I had drunk more for some liquid courage. Happy threw his half empty bottle on the bed, and then turned to look at me. His hands were pinned to down next to my arms.

"What's twistin' your tit, bitch? I've bitchslapped assholes for less. And you're lucky your're the Prez's daughter or else I would smack the shit out of you. And that stunt you pulled with that bitch?- was a fuckin' childish. You coulda just slapped her, gave her a warning, and moved on. You're lucky the ass kickin you gave her won't blow back on the club" He rasped out and suddenly landed one of his fists into the wall next to my head.

"First thing, stop calling me a bitch ok Fuckface? And second: shouldn't you be asking yourself that? What the fuck is up with you? Were you tappin' her? What, did I fuck up a favorite? You can choose a better sweetbutt than-"I was cut off by his lips that came crashing up on mine. What the hell is he doing? Is he really that smashed off his ass? His lips were soft yet rough at the same time due to how much he was forcing them on mine. His big calloused hand wrung their way up into my hair pulling my head to his. I put my hands on his finely sculpted chest, and pushed with all my might. He was trying to finish the kiss, but softly stumbled two steps back.

"What the fuck Happy? What was that for?" I asked out of breath and trying to recover from that kiss.

"That was to shut you up. All those fuckin questions- I was puttin' your mouth to good use bit- Elena" he answered.

"Don't do that again asshole. Just because you're drunk or pissed doesn't mean I'll excuse your fuck-ups" I said. I couldn't get the feeling of his soft lips on my skin out of my head.

He smiled that cold and scary smile, and then barked out a laugh.

"What's the matter Teller? You got a boy already? Is he a real man or does he leave you unsatisfied in the sheets?" I almost felt tears threatening to come up at the mention of a boy. It started bringing up things I didn't want to think about right now.

"Well do you? Come on Darlin' I asked you a question. Do you have a man?" He went on.

"Whether I do or not is none of your business Hap" I answered calmly.

He stared at me then went to his bathroom to take a piss I guess. I picked up the bottle of Jack I had dropped, and took a nice big swig of it. Damn, this shit is loosin' its taste. It's starting to taste like water. As I took my second swig, the bathroom door opened and Happy came out… naked. Like butt fucking naked. When I saw him, I nearly choked on the Jack. Then I turned my head to avoid looking at his nether regions, despite the flowering temptation.

"What's the matter, you never seen a naked man before? Silly rabbit, dicks are for chicks" he said with a rough laugh.

"No, I'm saving myself the embarrassment and you the trouble from Clay" I answered back with a small amount of venom dripping from the words.

"Darlin', I've got nothin' to embarrass you by. I'm a big man everywhere. Why the fuck should I be worried about Clay? You're a grown ass woman aren't you? You really haven't seen a grown man's cock before. Well here, take a good. Never know when it's the last time you see a real _man's _dick- not a _boy's _dick."

Now that shit pissed me off. Happy, you're fucking hot I'll give you that but you need to slow your ass down you stupid drunk. Right now, we were about an inch apart. So fucking close, this is pretty damn scary.

"Fuck you, you cocky asshole" I spat out.

"Is that an offer?" he shot back. Suddenly, my urges took over me. I crashed my lips onto his. I molded my lips to his. God his lips felt so fucking soft. I wonder if they taste good too. I lightly used my tongue to graze his bottom lip, which caused him to groan out and something warm pooled in between my legs. I felt something hard against my leg. Oh shit! _No, not like this_. I quickly pushed him away. He looked either really pissed or confused.

"What the fuck was that for and why'd ya stop?" He growled.

"It was to shut your mouth, and I stopped it cause one I don't feel like a drunk fuck, and two I'm not a croweater."

"Well what the hell am I supposed to do about this?" he spat back.

"Fuck a slut for all I care" I answered back heading to his door, and leaving him dumbfounded. As I was about to turn the knob, Happy's arm jammed the door shut. "What are y-" I began, but he shoved me up against the wall. "Happy, get the _hell_ off me now" I spat nervously. He didn't budge and just stared his deep and pitch black eyes into mine. "HAPPY GET OF-" I started but he cut me off. "Enough! Calm the hell down bitch" he barked. When he called me a bitch, something inside me snapped and my hand went up to our level. I slapped him causing the sound, **_THWACK!_**I quickly regretted it though as his hands wrapped themselves around the front of my neck. "What the hell is the matter with you? **DO YOU KNOW WHAT I COULD DO TO YOU?**" He growled into a whisper making it scarrier. He put more pressure on my neck.  
"Hap-...Happy...stop...please...Hap" I managed to rasp out. But his fingers were imbedding themselves into my neck. He kept staring at me, and I knew for sure he could the fear and weakness in my eyes as he was choking the life out of me. He wouldn't really kill me would he? Would Jax miss me? Would he regret what he said to me earlier? Was he really doing this just so he could get a good fuck? Was that why he kept pinning me, hitting walls, hell even keeping me from leaving the room? I could've done something else, I just can't handle the way he calls me bitch; it reminds me of Jason. "Please...I'll do it...please stop...Hap...I'll do it" I practically sobbed out due to the pressure on my head and the fear he'd actually hurt me. Next thing I know his hands come off my neck and I feel something else. It's...soft...and surprisingly warm. I gathered up the courage to look down,and what I saw surprised me a little. It was Happy's lips;they were placing feathery, warm kisses on my neck. He started right under my chin then worked his way to the exact place where he was strangling me, then to the nape of my neck. The alcohol must be affecting the both of us we're both being sentimental and passionate. _Wait, _did I just refer to Happy choking me as a passionate act? God I'm fucked up.

Tears were lightly falling out of my eyes. "Hap...please not this way. I'll do it just-" I whispered. He looked up at me and kissed my eyes, both cheeks, then down to my lips. "Shh baby not now. We'll do this... I mean it but not tonight. I don't need you to fuckin' be afraid of me. I want to screamin' my name in pleasure not in fear or pain" he rasped out, and it sounded like he was trying to assure me he wouldn't brutalize me. His next words told me he was still the Tacoma killer not a softy. "But that slap was your only fuckin warning. You hit me ever- I'll beat the fuckin' dogshit outta you, got it?" I just nodded. That wasn't enough for him apparantely. "_Elena" _he growled with warning."Yeah" I answered. He pulled away and I was no longer pinned. I went to bathroom to clean my face, get rid of any evidence proving I'd cried and that Happy roughed me up alittle. I would hate to be a _hinderance _Jax or the club, and I know Happy wouldn't normally hurt women like this; I'd pushed him to do that shit.

As I finished and headed for the door out, Happy grabbed my waist, pulled my chin in the direction of his face. He kissed my lips then my neck and shoulders, my back was pressed against his chest. As he kissed into my neck, his faced nuzzled my hair in the process. "I won't hurt you Elena" he murmured. He pressed his nether regions against the inside of my thighs. I can feel his hard on, and can't help but moan into a sigh. "Hap...stop...now" I moaned out. I really don't want him to but this isn't right. In response, he nuzzled even deeper into my neck grazing his lips. Then he kissed my shoulders and was about to lead his hot kisses to my spine. "Stop me Elena" Happy growled out. He kept kissing and kissing until I moaned out, "Ahh... I have to go-God!" With that, I spun around and placed my hands to his chest pushing him lightly away. "No Happy, not now. I'm not doing this" I said softly.

He looked at me with his devlish grin. "Not now. But you will. You'll be begging and screamin'. You'll need it... every fuckin' day and night."

With that I left his room, and ignored Jax's presence at the bar with a sense of pride as I headed to my dorm.

_**(Jax POV)**_

I was a little alarmed when I saw Happy pull my sister into his room. It was kind of obvious that Ima fucked with her but she can't just throw puches whenever she damn well pleases. She needs to think. I'm glad she's home where she belongs though. Last time I checked, 'Laney was still with that pussy, Jason. Did she break up with him or something? Did he break my baby sister's heart? The last thing she needs right now is a rough night stand with Hap. I relaxed when I saw her out in the hall, walking to one of our few decent dorms she now was borrowing. When 'Laney entered her dorm, I left to find Ma.

I found her in her office. Maybe she knew if somethin' was up with my girl.

"It's great havin' Elena back huh?" I asked her preparing to fish.

"Hell yes it is. We all needed our baby. She ok? I heard she finally put your wannabe bitch in her place" ma smirked at me.

"Yeah, she's fine she just had a talk with Hap or somethin' she just left his dorm after being in there for 'bout 2 hours" I answered. Ma looked up at me and grinned.

"Good. Maybe she got a well needed lay" she practically gushed out.

"Do you think that's such a smoking hot idea with the Killah?" I asked concerned.

"Maybe it's what she needs baby. She's been pretty stressed with shit. I'm told Happy is a _very big man _if you catch my drift. He also leaves girls sated."

I dug right in. "Ma, did somethin happen to her while she was away?"

Ma looked at me like she knew how I felt; something was fucking with Elena's head. It wasn't right and she needed to let it out and start fresh.

"I don't know baby. What I do know is that she broke up with that shit eater, Jason. But I know there's more than she's told and I intend to get it out of her" she said determined. "Don't say anything to her Jackson. She doesn't need any pressure. She needs comfort, assurance, and confidentiality. I promise I'll talk to her tomorrow" She finished. "Oh, and watch what you fuckin' say to your sister. Yeah you had a well deserved message for her, but Ima is a coy cunt and Elena is family; she's your _only sister._Don't fuck with her when she just got home baby."

I nodded then left the room. If that fucker hurt my baby sister in any way, I'm gonna shove his balls all the way down his throat, and cut his dick to a stump.

_**A/n: So, you like? Sorry it took a while, I just had to piece together the drama and lemony romance that will come in later chapters. Thank you guys so much for reading my story so far. Next chapter: Will we get some flashbacks of Elena and Jason's history together? Will Our Killer confront Elena yet again? We shall see my loves. Send any suggestions if you got any. **_


End file.
